


Insane Fabling

by orphan_account



Category: Alternate Universe - SaneFable
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Samson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many murders were found and discussed, handprints of poor citizens scraping on walls and corners, mutilated and twisted corpses found.Most of them were mutilated to the point of being nearly unrecognizable, fear struck into many as anyone could be next, or is so thought, as there would be no way telling who his next victim will be, correct?





	

okay but who would not fuck samson his dick looks like a goddamn porcupine christmas tree


End file.
